To Produce an Heir
by Shakayla
Summary: The idea for this belongs to St Clair. In 2005, she posted two chaps of a story entitled "To Get an Heir". I was intrigued by the story line and was very persistent in trying to get her to continue. I didn't succeed, so this is how I would tell the story.
1. Chapter 1

The original idea for this story belongs to an author on called St. Clair. Back in 2005, she posted two chapters of a story entitled "To Get an Heir". I must admit that I was intrigued by the story line and was very persistent in my follow-up with her asking her to finish the story...I even offered at one point to help. Alas, we were never able to connect so I decided to finish it. So credit for the first chapter and the original idea goes to St. Clair...after that, it is how I would tell the story.

Her original story can be found at under my Favorite Stories (sorry I tried to put the link in, but it wouldn't show up).

I also changed the name for my portion of the story from "To Get an Heir" to "To Produce an Heir"

Disclaimers: I don't own the characters nor the original idea...everything else, however, is mine. The characters, of course, belong to Meg Cabot and Disney and I make no money from this work of fiction. I did, however, garner great joy and satisfaction from writing it.

Warnings: If you are not a fan of a story wherein Joseph is intimately involved in the creation of an heir for the throne of Genovia...then perhaps you shouldn't read. But if you are on the fence about the idea...why not read a few chapters and see what you think...grin

Special thanks to my beta, Dorthe, for trusting my judgment about this storyline and for multi-tasking at work so she could get the beta finished.

Thanks to my friend, Yolanda, for assistance with the Spanish.

Also thanks to Gina and Tay for your pre-screens, comments and encouragement to keep writing.

So now we pick up where St. Clair left off...

* * *

Joseph excused himself and wandered through the halls of the palace for an hour or so trying to fully grasp what had just happened. What the King had said was true – speculation was running rampant about why the royal couple had not produced an heir. It had gone from the typical media joking and light harassment to a full blown concern among the people and Parliament in Genovia that perhaps they were seeing the last of the Renaldi line.

Could he allow that to happen if he had a chance to stop it? He and his ancestors had enjoyed much prosperity under the Renaldi rule. He, himself, had taken an oath to protect the Crown and to see that no harm comes to it. Did that extend to ensuring that the royal lineage continued – even if no one but the King and Queen would know about it? The Queen…his Queen…his friend…would their relationship ever be the same if they went through with this?

He shook his head – entirely too many questions and not any answers. There was only one way to figure this out…he had to talk with her. She held the answers he needed.

Of course he had no idea that she was asking herself many of the same questions…

_In the Queen's Private Rose Garden_

Clarisse had been sitting on the padded bench in the middle of her roses seeking solace, comfort and wisdom as she pondered the cruel twist of fate that life had thrown her. She sensed his presence long before he said anything and she allowed the quiet moment between the two of them. Many things that had occurred that day were unsure; but there was one thing that was certain…the conversation she and Joseph were about to have would NOT be pleasant.

She finally broke the silence even though she did not turn towards him. "I fear Jenna is very upset with me as I have neglected my duties for the past few hours and have no intention of returning to them today."

"I'm certain she will do a fine job of covering and rescheduling for you. Even Queens deserve a reprieve now and then."

More silence.

"May I speak with you, Your Majesty?" He asked softly and very officially.

She finally turned towards him, her expression unreadable – which Joseph found very unusual and very disconcerting. "As my personal body guard, you are apparently at liberty to do many things – not the least of which is to speak with me."

He inwardly flinched at her tone and implied accusation. He had to take a couple of deep breaths before continuing to keep the hurt out of his voice. "Nevertheless, I ask your permission to speak with you about the matter the King mentioned this morning."

Her voice continued to sound angry. "Do you have ANY idea what it's been like the past eight years? The trying – the hope – the disappointment – the frustration? Hearing people talk and say incredibly hurtful things, including your capabilities as a woman and your husband's virility?"

He wasn't sure there was an appropriate answer. "No ma'am."

"And now…NOW he suggests that the solution to our problem is that I sleep with another man – and not just ANY man…YOU!" She turned to face him, her visage discernibly upset.

"I can understand how that would be most difficult for you." His voice remained calm and steady – he knew she needed to get this out before they could talk.

Some of her diplomacy kicked in; but it seemed out of place in her tirade. "Not that you aren't a wonderful man that any woman would be delighted to share a bed with; but I'm not just ANY woman, Joseph…I am married…and to the King."

"Yes ma'am you are." He decided to not comment on her statement about a woman being delighted to share his bed – any statement either way on that could be seriously misconstrued.

"So what am I to do, Joseph?" Her look turned imploring.

He had come seeking answers from her and had ended up being the one who had to come up with an answer that would satisfy her. He took a deep breath and calmly answered. "Refuse."

Her gaze snapped up to meet his, surprise evident on her face. "What?"

"It's very simple, Your Majesty – you refuse to do the duty the King asks of you. He is King; but you are his wife and he cannot force you to do this. Genovia's laws protect any woman, royalty included, from being forced to have an intimate relationship with anyone."

"And what of you and your duty to do as the King wishes?" She seemed perplexed and intrigued at the same time by the direction the conversation was taking; and perhaps a bit fearful that he may actually refuse and leave her to whomever her husband may select as his replacement. "I know you, Joseph; you would do your duty."

"It would be a moot point. If you elected not to do this; my services to the Crown in this particular matter would not be needed; and, therefore, I would not be neglecting my duty."

Her temper flared again. "Oh so this is all on me?!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, as I will not do this without your consent."

"So if I refuse, what happens next? Since you seem to have all of the answers today…" Her voice sounded less angry; but there was definitely bitterness present.

"Well, I suspect that life will go on; you and the King will continue to try and conceive until your biological clock no longer allows that possibility. I, along with the rest of Genovia, will wait with tempered anxiety to see which family rises to power and how that will affect each of us personally. Genovia has enjoyed hundreds of years of prosperity under the Renaldi line; perhaps the next family will be as successful." He delivered the possible future scenario as steadily as he would share the headlines from the front page of the Genovia Times.

"It will go down in history as my fault, won't it? Even though you, Rupert and I know that he is the one that can't father children – society will assume it's me, won't they?" Her voice was more defeated and resigned now.

"Yes, Your Majesty, I'm afraid that is probably true since I know you are too loyal to the King to ever tell anyone different. Your love for him both as your husband and your King will not allow his name to be soiled, even at the cost of your own."

She nodded and took a few deep breaths. "Well I can't let that happen – not when it is within my power to prevent it – no matter how difficult the solution may be."

The silence was palpable over the next few moments as they stood pondering what came next – now that she had made her decision.

Her demeanor was calmer now – the mask was fully in place. "So you agree to do this?"

"With some stipulations."

Once again, his response caught her off guard. "I beg your pardon! You just spent the last thirty minutes lecturing me on doing my duty to preserve the Renaldi lineage and now you stand before me with stipulations? How dare you?!"

"I dare – because it is vitally important to me – just as important as ensuring the continuance of the Renaldi line is to you."

Her cheeks were flushed with anger and her blue eyes sparkled with an intensity that would cause most men to cower in fear. "So what are these stipulations, if I may be so bold to ask? Or should I simply be so grateful that you are willing to bed me that I should just roll over and do as you ask?"

Joseph's fist clenched in response to her hurtful comments; he had never seen her act in such a manner. She was certainly more disturbed by all of this than she had even indicated; he tried very hard not to take her statement personally. "I have two simple requests, if you will. One, I want to make sure that our professional relationship and friendship will survive this. I am under no illusion that it won't change it; but I want to make sure that you agree that we can talk through things. I want to remain in the employ of the Renaldi family."

She interrupted. "Surely, you wouldn't think we would ask you to do something of such a personal nature and then send you away?"

"I don't presume to know anything, Your Majesty. All I'm asking for is reassurance."

"You have my oath, as Queen. I will also speak with Rupert."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. Finally, I want nothing to do with any compensation in exchange for agreeing to do this. As you indicated, this is my duty – to you and my country…to seek financial compensation for doing so would be wrong."

The angry red on her face had turned to a highly evident blush; she was clearly embarrassed at having accused Joseph of being anything less than honorable. "Understood. Joseph?"

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"I'm sorry. My behavior has been inexcusable; I just find myself at a loss to make sense of all of this." She returned to a seated position on the bench resting her head in her hands, a small tear escaping through the recently placed mask.

He sat down next to her, unsure of what would be appropriate comfort. Before this morning, he would have put his arm around her and pulled her into a warm embrace – now it seemed awkward. He sighed. They hadn't even gotten close to doing this and already things had changed.

She took some of the decision away as she leaned, just slightly, into him. "Forgive me?" She whispered.

"There's nothing to forgive. You've had a terrible day filled with decisions that no one should ever have to make. We'll figure this out and it will be alright – the end justifies the means, right?" He offered.

Her eyes found his, a sad smile present on her face. "It's ironic how often that statement has been used to rationalize a multitude of sins."

His arm went around her shoulder, pulling her close. "Indeed."

After several minutes giving and taking comfort, Joseph finally broached the subject that he knew would cause her stress to raise again. "So how are we going to do this?"

He bristled waiting for the sarcasm that he knew would be forthcoming. Instead she lifted her head off of his shoulder, a faint smile decorating her features. "I must be honest, Joseph, and admit that when the King and I agreed on you as our choice, we believed that you had a basic understanding of how reproduction occurred."

His amusement was music to their ears as the discomfort he had been stifling over the past few hours was released through the healing balm of laughter. "I assure you, my Queen, that I am well versed in the practice of reproduction."

"Not TOO versed, I hope." She teased; but with a serious undertone to the comment.

This time his head went to his hands and he shook it gently. "I can't really win in this conversation, can I? I'm damned if I have too much experience because that means I've been with more women than the King or Queen would like; on the other hand, you don't want to have someone who has no idea what he's doing either as that could be awkward for Her Majesty as well."

Her hand patted his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Joseph, you're right – that was not a fair thing for me to say. It's really none of my business anyway." She turned away shyly.

He turned her back towards him so they were facing and he framed her face in his hands. "All's fair in love and war…and duty. If you are to be intimate with another person, it's only right that you should know about their past relationships. First, I assure you I have a clean bill of health…"

She interrupted again. "I never doubted that."

He smiled. "Thank you. Secondly, there have been a couple of women that I have been very close to in my lifetime; but none since I started working in the palace. What about you?"

Her eyes widened in surprise. "I beg your pardon?"

There was definite glint of humor in his eyes as he prodded. "Oh so I share my history with you; but you get to clam up on me?" He teased.

She smiled, straightened her shoulders and responded. "I'll have you know, sir, that I have limited experience…limited to just one. It's not a good thing to be unfaithful if your husband happens to be the King- they don't take too kindly to that." She paused. "Unless, of course, they expect you to…"

Silence ensued as the curtain of tension descended once again…

"Maybe we should take some time to think about this and reconvene tomorrow to discuss?" He offered as a way to allow them both some time to absorb the full impact of what they had just agreed to do for their country.

Joseph bowed and left her to her thoughts as he retired to his suite after ensuring that she would be watched, discreetly from a distance until she retired to her rooms for the evening.

_Later that evening in the Royal Suite_

"I'm afraid Jenna was quite exasperated with me today." Rupert offered as a way of breaking the ice after returning from eating dinner alone.

"It must have been a very difficult day for you."

He sighed; but forged ahead. "So you and Joseph spoke? He agreed?"

"He had stipulations that you must agree to."

"Intriguing. So what were they?"

She sighed – this had to be the longest day of her life. "He wanted to ensure that he would be able to remain in our employ and that he and I would have open communication to preserve our friendship, even though it will be irrevocably changed after we do this."

"I have no plans to send him away. I hope you assured him of that fact." Rupert interjected.

"I gave him my oath and assured him I would secure yours as well."

"Consider it done. What else did he request?"

"Nothing actually…he insisted that, other than his continued employment, he wanted no additional compensation for doing his duty."

"He is an honorable man; we have made a good choice." Rupert seemed satisfied with the way things turned out and sat down to enjoy his evening tea.

"There was one final question he asked me that I need your help to answer." She took a deep breath and watched as he looked up from his evening paper.

"What is that, dear?"

"He wanted to know how we should do this. Have you given that any thought…dear?" She stressed the dear part. She closed the distance between then and knelt before him. "I mean should I call out your name or his as I reach the heights of ecstasy or should I make sure I don't enjoy the encounter? Where should I allow his touch? What should I wear? How should I act? Will you ever want to touch me again? Will he ever want to look me in the eyes again? Tell me, Rupert – have you thought about any of that?"

C/J

To find the "rest of the story" please go to my website under Clarisse and Joseph stories (sorry can't post it here due to rating restrictions as the rest has both MA and T ratings. Thank you!!


	2. Epilogue

Epilogue

Set 15 years after "To Produce an Heir" ended…

Author's Note: This epilogue was inspired by a question/challenge from LoveofVelma who wanted to know what would have happened if Mia had ever learned the truth. I set about thinking under what circumstances that might happen and, truly, what her reaction might be. This is what the muse and I came up with.

If you haven't read the story on my website, this probably won't make a lot of sense. So what are you waiting for? Go read then come right back! Also, if you've not heard Susan Boyle's version of Unchained Melody, it is breathtakingly beautiful – you should definitely listen!

Last, but certainly not least, thanks to my wonderful beta, Benswoman, who manages to fit catching my mistakes in between her own working and writing. Thank you, Pussycat!

Without further ado…

* * *

Clarisse and Joseph walked along the well-worn pathway that led through the rose gardens. The early morning dew glistened off of the brightly colored petals as the rays of sun kissed each one good morning. Joseph watched as his wife lovingly gazed at the blossoms. Though Clarisse did not personally attend to them anymore, she still loved to watch them bloom into a veritable sea of color each year. Mia had never developed a love for any type of gardening so, reluctantly, she had allowed the staff to be responsible for the care of "her babies".

Their walks took much longer these days as they both had aged considerably and their pace had slowed to match. Sometimes they walked in companionable silence, other times they spoke of the present or future. Rarely had their discussions taken them to the past.

The past was something better left unsaid. It held secrets. Secrets that could never be revealed or all that they and Rupert had sacrificed could be lost; secrets that would potentially affect the thousands that lived in Genovia if revealed. But it was not for the thousands that they maintained their silence. No, it was for the one.

Amelia.

Queen Amelia Mignonette Renaldi -Deveraux, granddaughter of Clarisse Renaldi Romero and Joseph Romero.

The problem with secrets, though, is time. Time weighs heavily on the hearts of those responsible for keeping the secrets. As the twilight of one's life begins to dawn, the weight becomes more difficult to bear. A need to unburden oneself of the story becomes suffocating and there are few who succeed in fighting such a heavy weight.

It was such a burden that caused Clarisse to lead her husband past the roses this morning and deep within the hedge maze to their bench by the fountain. It was there and only there that they allowed themselves to talk of the past.

"What's wrong, my love? You seem troubled."

"I've not been sleeping well, Joseph."

Joseph took her hand and stroked it gently, offering reassurance. "I had noticed, but decided to wait for you to tell me what's bothering you."

Clarisse smiled affectionately at her husband and cupped his cheek gently. She loved that he still closed his eyes to savor the gesture. "You have always been good about knowing just what I need."

"What is it you need now, my dear?"

She stood and stared into the fountain. Generally a pillar of strength and unwavering duty, she was filled with more uncertainty than she had ever been before in her life. She felt his presence behind her, pulling her back against his body. It was amazing that after all these years, he still exuded a strength and confidence that she could physically feel when he held her or stood close. Finally, she found the courage to speak, "I need to tell the truth."

"About?"

"Mia deserves to know."

Joseph's concern started to gain roots within his psyche. What could his beautiful wife be talking about? Surely not the secret that hadn't been spoken of in years. The secret that only three people had ever known. The secret that had cost him years of angst and frustration and, ultimately, brought him the best years of his life?

"To what end, Clarisse? It will only cause her grief and could cast doubt into a reign that has gained momentum in past years."

Clarisse turned in his arms and held him close for a few minutes. Finally, her face slightly upturned to look into his cerulean depths, "This isn't about what Mia needs or doesn't need. This is about my relieving a burden that grows heavier with each passing year."

"Why now? After all these years?"

"As I age, Joseph, there is a need to set my affairs in order."

At her words, Joseph stepped back and turned away. "I don't like it when you speak of things like that, Clarisse." The water splashing in the fountain hid some of the pain from his voice, but not so much that she didn't feel his hurt.

Her arms surrounded him from behind and this time she tried to offer strength. "It doesn't mean I'm prepared to die, my love, only that I want whatever time may be left –whether it be one day or a thousand, to be filled with love and no regrets."

"You regret what we did?" This time the hurt was evident.

"Of course not! We did what we must and," she let her hands explore the broad expanse of his chest, "it brought me to your arms. What could be regretful about that?"

She had tried to soothe him with her words, but it had not worked. "I don't think it's a good idea, Clarisse. We did our duty and our duty remains to keep that which should be secret, a secret."

"Please say you'll think about it. I won't do this without your consent."

Her words to him spoke of the depth of the relationship they had developed over the years. From creating potential heirs to the throne of Genovia, to losing all hope when one son abdicated and the other was tragically killed in an accident, to finally securing the throne for the Renaldi line in the face of their granddaughter. Though she wanted desperately to relieve her heart of this secret, she would not do so without him. It was only fitting. They had always done everything together. There was no need to change what had worked for decades.

Several minutes passed as each watched the water flow with a gentle splash into the waiting pool below. There was a rhythmic cadence to the water that soothed troubled hearts, even if for a short time. "Shall we go, love?"

Her voice brought him from his quiet thoughts. Turning, he pulled her body close to his and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I will think about it," he whispered.

Knowing that would have to be good enough for now, Clarisse gently nodded her head before taking his hand and making their way back to the Palace.

_That night…_

Joseph had been restless all day. Fortunately, there had been a great deal of excitement as everyone prepared for the annual blood drive to benefit the Children's Hospital – another of Mia's projects she had spear-headed shortly after assuming the throne. Her passion had always been children. She and Nicholas had been highly successful in their endeavors to create heirs to the throne. There were currently three: Julia Clarisse was first in line and with many characteristics in common with both her Mother and Grandmother, no one doubted that she would make a fine leader someday. Already at age thirteen, she was demonstrating the persona of a future Queen. Her younger sister, Helena Anne, age ten, was more of a free spirit. Enjoying science and nature, Clarisse had hopes that she might take over tending her roses at some point in the near future. Finally, the latest addition to the Renaldi-Deveraux line was three year old Joseph Nikolai. His angelic face and broad smile brightened the palace and his giggles kept everyone smiling.

Thinking of sweet Joey put a smile on his concern marred features. Soon, he would have to give Clarisse an answer about telling Mia the truth about what extraordinary efforts they had undertaken to secure an heir to the throne. He frowned as he considered how easily Mia had conceived; he wasn't sure she would understand.

"I liked the smile better," Clarisse spoke quietly as she stood by the bedside.

He looked towards the sound of her voice and his breath caught in his throat. She was wearing a beautiful burgundy silk gown that fell to mid-thigh. There was no doubt that the delicate lace that trimmed the gown was among the finest Genovian lace made. The elderly gentleman who owned the long standing factory had always adored Clarisse and had ensured her seamstress had ample supply to use in designing her attire. "Beautiful," he whispered as the smile returned.

She slipped carefully into the bed next to him and relished the feel of his body as he pulled her close. Though the intensity of their lovemaking may have subsided some over the past few years, their desire remained fervent. Often times, enjoying simply lying next to each other caressing, kissing or bringing pleasure to the other kept a lifetime of passion alive. They both knew that so much time had been lost to them, they had promised that they would never allow time to escape so freely again.

Joseph sensed Clarisse needed physical affection tonight to help her push the thoughts that troubled her to the back of her mind. She would never openly admit such, for that would be construed as a weakness and that was something that she had steadfastly avoided the appearance of her entire life. Not wanting to waste one precious moment, he cupped her face in his hands and began to rain tender kisses over her face. After several moments, his lips found hers and deepened the kiss. His heart sang as he heard a soft moan escape from the lips he now held captive with his.

Clarisse lost herself to Joseph's touch. Even after all these years, the simplest of caresses could awaken nerve endings and speed her heartbeat knowing the pleasure that awaited her at the end of each journey with him. There had been a brief time, last year, when she shied away from his touch. His loving concern and attention had, once again, been just the right mix to reassure her that he still found her desirable.

As if sensing where her thoughts were, she felt his hand slip under the delicate lace to free the part of her body that had given them such cause for alarm. Her breath caught as he placed open mouth kisses over the small scar that marred the otherwise perfect flesh, a remnant of the surgery to remove a cancerous lump.

"So beautiful," he murmured against the scar.

"Liar," she replied.

"It's true. That scar represents more years we can be together…that makes it beautiful."

"I love you…" she shared before gasping as he drew a hardened tip between his teeth, "and I love that."

He smiled and continued to lave attention on her, enjoying each murmur, gasp and catching of her breath as he pleased the only woman he had ever loved. He thought of their first nights together, when they had to hide their reactions to what was transpiring between the two of them. How could Clarisse ever expect Mia to understand the difficult circumstances that they had faced?

Clarisse's body was strung tightly as Joseph's efforts were having the desired effect. She marveled at how well he could read her and, she smiled to herself, how he could manipulate her. Oh he would never admit it, but he had been gifted at it from their early years together. If it hadn't been for Joseph, things would have turned out so differently. She shuddered to think what her life might have been like or whose bed Rupert might have forced her to share to produce the beloved heir to the Renaldi throne.

Maybe Joseph was right. Maybe there was no good reason to tell Amelia. She just couldn't shake the feeling that all secrets eventually come out. The only control she could have over that was to govern the when, where and how she found out. Perhaps that's what this was truly about…her need for control.

As Joseph's hand slid lower, a feral smile crossed her lips. This was one area where she happily yielded control…it had brought her nothing but pleasure and, for that, she willingly gave it over to him. As her body opened further to encourage his touch, all thoughts of the past dimmed as the moonlight on a cloudy night.

^^C/J^^

Mia allowed herself an uncustomary slouch in the mahogany chair that had been occupied by her grandmother for decades. She was certain her grandmother never slouched; but, then again, she had never followed exactly in the footsteps of the former queen. Her eyes closed momentarily against the mounds of paperwork that seemed to loom ominously, taunting her with the amount of work that needed to be done. The blood drive had been a success, though, and she felt a small measure of pride in the accomplishments she had been able to achieve on behalf of the children of Genovia. Parliament sometimes gave her flack about the agenda she had laid out; but they couldn't deny that investing in their children meant investing in the future of Genovia.

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

"Yes, Madeline?" It had taken ages to find a replacement for Charlotte, but Madeline had been a true find and Mia felt lost without her.

"I have those files you requested. They were sent in a sealed envelope…something about privacy laws, etc. My guess is only the Queen herself could requisition such files and get away with it," she teased.

Mia laughed, "As my Grandmother often says… "Sometimes, it is good to be Queen.""

"Yes ma'am. Is there anything else?"

"No, I'm just going to look over this information. It's actually for a project for Helena for her science class. I thought it might be fun to do a family tree of sorts, but with blood types. Since King Rupert, may he rest in peace, is no longer here and Gramma didn't give blood today, I had to request their records along with my father's and Uncle Pierre's."

"It sounds like…fun, yes…fun." Madeline tried, but she was no better at lying than Charlotte had been.

Mia smiled at the young woman, "I actually enjoyed science when I was in high school. It made sense whereas so many other things didn't."

"Well, enjoy ma'am."

"Thank you, Madeline. See you in the morning."

An hour later, Mia had looked at the charts over and over again but they didn't make sense. There had to be some type of mistake. She had even turned to the internet to verify that her memory of the blood types and potential combinations was correct. Standing and stretching out the kinks, an idea came to her. In Madeline's office all of the personnel files were maintained. They were kept under lock and key but, once again, being Queen had its advantages. Her master key unlocked all of the file cabinets. She started to thumb through the various files searching for the missing piece. So focused she was that she almost skipped right over the one she needed.

As her finger came to rest on the name typed neatly across the top, a lump formed in her throat. No, it couldn't be. It was not possible. Yet, she had to check. The color drained from her face as she saw the blood type listed for one Joseph Romero, O negative.

At thirty five years of age, she had mellowed considerably from the impulsiveness that characterized her youth. However, tonight, any façade of control slipped away as recognition dawned. She picked up the phone and dialed the security hub.

Shades answered, "Madeline?"

Mia realized she was still at her secretary's desk, "No, it's Mia. Where is my grandmother?"

Picking up on her tone, he decided not to make any jokes. She was in full queen mode. "She and Joseph are in the Pear Ballroom."

"Thank you," she offered before cutting the connection. She grabbed the files and made her way to the ballroom.

The words and music of "Unchained Melody" filled the spacious ballroom. It was a slower rendition, performed by Susan Boyle. Clarisse and Joseph were moving slowly together in time to the music. At least once a week, they took an evening to dance. Their doctors had said it was good for their bodies; and, as they both had been dancing their entire life, they knew it was good for their souls.

Tonight they found comfort in each other's arms and in the notes of the music as it moved in and around them. After having talked for an hour or so about the pros and cons of telling Mia their secret, they still hadn't arrived at a decision.

Mia had heard the music as she stormed up to the doors. Rather than barging in, she quietly slipped in and watched the couple. Normally, she would love to watch them, especially unnoticed, for as long as she could get away with. There was something about the way the two of them moved together – it was as if they were one person rather than two. The longer she watched the gentle movements, the rhythmic swaying of their bodies and the looks of love that crossed between them, the angrier she got. Unable to take any more, she marched with determination to the center of the dance floor.

Joseph heard the clicking of the heels and stopped leading Clarisse. They turned towards the sound to see a very upset Amelia hastening towards them. Before Clarisse could say anything, Mia turned the fullness of her glare on Joseph and slapped him across the face.

"Amelia!" Clarisse's voice was a mix of anger and surprise.

"How could you, Joe? Our family trusted you. My grandfather trusted you."

In an ironic role reversal, Clarisse stepped in between Mia and Joseph. Her voice was low and dangerous, "Amelia Mignonette Renaldi Deveraux, I don't know what's come over you, but you will NOT speak to my husband in that manner and you will certainly not strike him or anyone else for that matter. Am I clear?"

Mia looked at her with a mix of disappointment and something else Clarisse couldn't quite name. "Oh many things have become clear to me this evening, Grandmother."

"Such as?"

Her voice became icy, "Such as, there is no way in hell that Rupert Renaldi is my grandfather."

The color drained from Clarisse's face. This was the moment she had been dreading for years. What was it she was always taught? Be sure your sins will find you out. Well hers had not only been found out, but the day of reckoning was now upon her. Feeling Joseph's presence behind her as her knees began to buckle, she was grateful for his strong arms to hold her up once again.

Having recovered from the initial shock of being slapped by his granddaughter, Joseph spoke up, "Amelia, before you jump to conclusions, perhaps we can find a place to sit and talk?"

"What could you possibly have to say to me? You betrayed the man I thought was my grandfather. The blood tests never lie," she held up the file folders as evidence. She cast another angry glance at Clarisse, "And, although he may be a cheater, I don't expect Joe forced himself on you. So the way I see it – YOU cheated on KING Rupert, too."

Joseph was supporting Clarisse now as each word that Mia spoke stabbed at her very heart. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper when she finally spoke, "I suppose that is how you might see it. Joseph?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Please take me home."

Slipping his arm around her, they walked slowly towards the door; both feeling the anger, hurt and disappointment of their granddaughter's glare. It took a while to make it back to their suite and they prepared for bed without speaking a word. Once tucked in and back in each other's arms, Clarisse finally spoke, "Is our home ready?"

"You want to move out?"

"We can't stay here." She turned in his embrace so she was facing him. Gently she cupped the cheek that Mia had slapped, "I'm so sorry."

Joseph saw the tear slip from the watery blue orbs, "You have nothing to apologize for. We did our duty, Clarisse. It is unfortunate that Amelia refused to hear anything we might have to say."

"I've never seen her this angry."

"She will calm down."

"Before she does something reckless?" Clarisse asked; fear that the Renaldi line that she and Joseph had worked so hard to preserve could be lost in a moment's anger if Amelia let the truth out to the wrong people.

"We must have faith…" his words didn't carry the convincing tone that they had the first time he spoke them to her when he was convinced she had conceived a child – their child.

"I'm sorry, Clarisse."

"What are you sorry for, my love?"

"You wanted to tell her. Maybe this could have been avoided."

"Maybe, but she might have reacted just as violently."

"Well now we'll never know. Just try to sleep, my love." Joseph kissed her gently before turning her so she was once again spooned against his body.

It was a long time before either found sleep. Joseph could have sworn he had just closed his eyes when the phone next to the bed rang. He answered as he checked the time on the bedside clock, four thirty a.m., "Hello?"

"Joe, it's Nick. I'm sorry to wake you, but thought you should have some warning that Amelia is on her way to your suite. She's been pacing all night, upset. She won't say about what, only that she needs to talk to both of you."

"Thanks, Nicholas," he hung the phone up and turned towards Clarisse. Her eyes were open, blood shot and puffy from tears. "Mia is on her way over."

She nodded and got out of bed, pulling on her robe and calling down to the kitchen for tea. She also pulled out some suitcases to put some things in once Mia left. The sooner she and Joseph got away from this, the better. She had never been one to run from her problems, but she was tired of judgmental looks and assumptions. Perhaps a little space and time would help matters.

A persistent knock on the door alerted them to her presence. Joseph was still in his black boxers with his short robe. It was four thirty in the damn morning. He was tired. And, he wasn't getting dressed because they had an uninvited visitor. If Clarisse noticed or cared, she didn't say anything.

Joseph opened the door and stepped back, gesturing to the tea that had been delivered only moments before her arrival. "No, thank you," she answered as she took a seat at the corner of the couch. "I couldn't sleep. All I could see were the blood type reports showing that everyone in our line had either O negative or B negative, except King Rupert. His was type A. If his was A and Gramma's was B, it's a medical impossibility for my father and me, for that matter, to have Type O."

Clarisse sipped her tea, relishing the warmth that offered a tiny glimpse of comfort in the ruins of her current situation. "Those records were sealed for a reason, Amelia."

"Obviously," Mia glared at her grandmother.

Clarisse sighed and put her tea down, waiting for the next outburst. She didn't have to wait long. Mia stood and started pacing, her stress and fatigue manifested in her reverting back to twirling her hair as she did in high school when she was upset.

"Did you two think no one would ever find out? Did you use your clout as head of security to have those records sealed, Joe? Did HE ever find out? That's probably what gave him the heart condition! He died of a broken heart because the two people closest to him betrayed him."

Clarisse stood and raised her voice enough to end her granddaughter's tirade, "Enough! If you would like to sit down and discuss this like adults, Joseph and I will be happy to correct your misperceptions. If you choose to continue ranting about things you know NOTHING about, then you can leave our suite to allow us time to gather our things and we will leave the palace."

Her grandmother's final words were like a bucket of ice water over her heated temperament, "What? You can't leave."

"We most certainly can. Our duty to Genovia has long ended and we have a home next to the ocean just waiting for us. We will not be treated with such disrespect, especially not after everything we have endured for you and for the people of Genovia."

The emotional statement took its toll on Clarisse and she sat down, wiping an errant tear from her cheek. Joseph was immediately by her side, his arm around her offering comfort and support. It took several minutes, but Mia finally regained some of her senses and came to sit across from them. "I'm listening," she offered quietly.

Joseph spoke quietly to Clarisse, "Shall you start or shall I?"

She squeezed his hand affectionately and then turned her attention towards Mia. "Let me ask you a question. How long after you and Nicholas were married did people start talking about an heir to the throne?"

Mia rolled her eyes and smiled, "As soon as we said I do, I think."

"Precisely. And how long until the talking became serious questions about the timing and expectations of an heir?"

Mia thought back to how she had been upset that she and Nick had barely returned from their honeymoon and Parliament was already hinting that they start a family. _"Never too early to secure an heir to the throne." _ They had said. "Less than six months."

"And how long until you were able to produce your first heir?"

"In year two of our marriage, Julia was born."

"Do you know how many years I was married before an heir was produced?"

Mia stopped and thought about it. Her grandmother had always seemed the same age to her. She hadn't known her when she was younger and there was very little said about her in the time before King Rupert died. She shook her head slowly, "I don't know."

"Eight years, almost nine."

It was an unintended gasp that escaped the young woman's lips. "Oh Gramma, what was wrong? Why couldn't you get pregnant? I know you and grand…" she stopped as she realized that technically he wasn't her grandfather.

Joseph interjected, "Grandfather, Amelia, there's no harm in saying it. Rupert was a father to Philippe and that would make him a grandfather to you. Just because his blood type doesn't match your predetermined identification of parentage, it makes him no less your grandfather." His tone was a bit harsher than he would have normally used with her, but this was an exceptional circumstance and he would not have the honor and sacrifice of his dear friend disrespected.

Clarisse continued now and found that even after all of these years, the hurt over everything that transpired in those early years was still there, "What? That because we weren't in love like you and Nicholas are that we didn't do what was necessary in order to conceive a child?"

Mia shook her head, her look distraught as she realized she had unintentionally hit a nerve, "That's not what I meant, Gramma. I just..."

"You are just reacting no differently than the rest of Genovia did. The whispers, the pitying looks, the snide comments. You have NO idea how terrible things were."

"So what was wrong with you?"

Clarisse shook her head and smiled faintly at Joseph, "I told you everyone would think it was my fault."

He cupped her cheek and returned the smile, "When you're right, you're right."

Recognition dawned on Mia, "It was him. He was the one who couldn't father children."

"That right, Amelia. Your Grandfather, the King of Genovia, was unable to have children. It wasn't discovered until he and I underwent testing, secretly, in Europe to determine how we could remedy our situation."

"So then you and Joseph decided to take matters into your own hands. I get it."

Clarisse looked at Joseph, both shock and dismay clearly displayed on her face. Joseph stepped in to keep his wife from throttling his granddaughter. "Mia, no you don't get it. And the fact that you would even suggest such a thing…well, it hurts your grandmother and I beyond measure."

Mia looked at him, perplexed, as if there was no other solution. "Than what, Joe? What drove my grandmother to your bed? I'm sorry if that sounds harsh, but that is what happened, isn't it?"

Now Joseph was getting agitated. "That is not what happened, Amelia. Your grandfather, the king, essentially ordered us to produce an heir."

The color drained from Mia's face. "He…what? He wouldn't do that! He can't do that!"

Clarisse spoke quietly. "He was King."

"He was your husband!"

"Duty first, Amelia. While your generation seems to have found clever ways around such things, mine had no such luxury."

The reigning queen stood and started pacing again. "This is just…I mean…if Nick even tried such a thing…I would…I…" she stopped and looked at both of her elders, patiently waiting as she worked through things they had dealt with decades ago.

Her emotions expelled again for the moment, she sat back down. "I would have done my duty. At least I hope I would have had the courage to do that." She looked sympathetically at Clarisse, "You have always been far more courageous than me in that area."

Clarisse turned her gaze towards Joseph as she replied, "I fear courage would not be the word to describe how I behaved during that time. We, Rupert and I, were very lucky. No, I was very lucky that Joseph was the man chosen for this service to the crown."

Now that she understood that there had been no underhanded cheating, Mia had calmed somewhat and was starting to become intrigued about what really happened. Given how she had been treating these two, she wasn't sure how cooperative they would be with her curiosity. "May I ask some questions?"

"That depends." Clarisse answered.

"On?"

"You must never share what we tell you with another living soul. It is difficult to bear the burden of such a secret, but if your enemies ever learned of your true parentage…"

"The crown would no longer be mine."

"Correct."

"But, technically, it doesn't belong to me now, does it?" For the first time since all of this started, Mia became frightened.

"As Rupert once said to me…'_Do you really think that in all those 500 years there were never any__ less-than-legitimate__ heirs—I shudder to think just how many of my ancestors were conceived in some sort of sordid kitchen pantry tryst.'"_

"He said that?"

"Yes, right after he swore at me, as I recall."

"It's hard to reconcile the man I've read about to the one you're describing."

"We all have our private side, the one that only precious few see. As I've told you before, we can't lose it in public…"

Mia finished, "Others lose it, they expect us to find it."

"Exactly."

"So how did he convince you?"

"He didn't. " She looked at Joseph again and smiled, "Joseph did."

"I'm so confused."

Joseph stepped in. "The King called upon our sense of duty. Though he was King, the law stated that no one could be forced to enter into a physical relationship against their will."

"My generation calls that rape," Mia added sadly.

Joseph got up and moved to the other side of the coffee table to sit next to Mia. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "You must know that I would never have agreed to do this had your grandmother not been willing. I love Genovia and I loved the royal family, but not even an edict from the King would make me do such a thing."

"So, who convinced who?"

"It was a difficult day. Joseph and I spoke and came to an understanding that for the sake of the Renaldi line, we would try to conceive a child."

"Grandpa Rupert must have been very happy."

"Relieved, perhaps. But not happy. Imagine how Nicholas would feel if he knew you were sharing another man's bed…even at his request." Clarisse offered.

"I can't imagine that, Gramma. But you loved Joe, so that must've helped."

Joseph turned his attention to Clarisse. In all of their years together, she had never really told him how she felt during that time. After Rupert died, she confessed that he had known she had feelings for Joseph, but she had never told him what those feelings were.

"Ironically, I had no idea at the time how I really felt. I did love him; but not in the way you think. It was a very confusing time. Joseph would fuss at me. Rupert would fuss at me."

"And she fussed at both of us," Joseph interjected, smiling.

"So, Joe, were you like super stud and got Gramma pregnant the first time?"

Joseph laughed a bit at being referred to as a stud. "I'm not sure. Your grandmother had strict rules about how many attempts we must complete during her cycle."

Mia wrinkled her face, "You had rules, Gramma?"

Remembering all of the instructions Rupert had given her along with the demands Joseph had made, "There were rules tendered by all parties involved."

"It sounds complicated."

"It was." Both Joseph and Clarisse answered together.

"To clarify, you must understand, Amelia, we were desperate to conceive a child. I had been monitoring my cycle for years to ensure that our…efforts…were well spent. So, yes, there were rules about the frequency of our attempts."

Mia had a million questions, none of which would be appropriate to ask, she was certain. So she picked up where she left off. "So were you successful after your first…frequency of attempts?"

Clarisse smiled her first genuine smile since this whole ordeal had begun, "Yes. Yes, we were."

Mia elbowed Joe and whispered, "Super stud."

Ignoring the comment, Clarisse continued. "Nine months later, your uncle, Pierre, was born. The entire country celebrated with us."

Remembering what it was like when she first gave birth, she interjected, "Wait! Did Joe get to be there?" She turned towards him and pulled him into her embrace. "That must have been so hard to see him and not be able to hold him or call him your own."

All eyes were on Joseph at her question. Clarisse had often wondered the same thing. "It was difficult. Seeing the joy in your grandmother's eyes, though, helped me through it. I did get to hold him, shortly after he was born. The King called me into the room to be with them. It was totally against protocol, but if anyone thought anything of it, they never said. The three of us knew the truth and I was an integral part of his life…I was able to make that enough."

"So how do you explain my dad?" Mia wondered. Had Clarisse and Joseph not been able to stay away from each other and her father was a mistake?

Seeing the troubled look on her face, Clarisse quickly continued the story. "Before you worry, don't. After a couple of years, Rupert decided that he didn't think Pierre would want to assume the throne. He demanded another heir. We had a huge argument and I stormed out of the palace late at night in my nightgown."

"Shut up! No way, Gramma."

"Yes way," Joseph answered. "The night security called me immediately and I found her by the fountain deep within the maze."

"So you two must have agreed to his demands again. Was it easier the second time?"

"Easier?"

"To…you know…" They weren't really going to make her say it.

"I can't speak for your grandmother, but it was more difficult for me." Joseph admitted.

"Much more difficult," Clarisse agreed.

"Why? Did it take more than one series of attempts?"

"No, Joseph continued to be a super stud, as you say," she winked at her husband. "Emotionally, things were more difficult. As Joseph often reminded me, it is difficult to try to create the physical embodiment of love and feel nothing about the person you are doing the creating with."

Mia thought about how close she felt to Nicholas when they made love. She honestly couldn't see doing that with anyone that she didn't love deeply. "What happened?"

"Nine months later, your father was born."

"I figured that out," she smiled. "I mean what happened between the two of you?"

"I'm sorry, I don't follow." Clarisse explained.

"You and Joe share your hopes, dreams and your bodies multiple times; create two potential heirs to the throne of Genovia and then what? You just go back to the way things were before all of that happened?"

"It wouldn't have worked otherwise." Joseph admitted quietly, remembering the anguished debate he and Clarisse had had about that very subject.

Mia slouched back against the loveseat that she and Joseph were occupying. "I have to confess, I don't think I would have the emotional strength to do that. Seeing you two together for the past twenty years or so, I don't buy that you haven't loved each other for probably forever."

"We did love each other, Amelia, but we weren't free to love each other in the manner to which you are referring. And, to be honest, I was so confused about what love truly was at that point in my life…"

"And we loved your grandfather. He was a great man, ruler and friend." Joseph added.

"And no one has spoken of this since my father was born?"

They both shook their heads no. Joseph added, "Up until a few days ago, it had remained safely in the past."

"Wait, but I just found out last night. What do you mean?"

"Your Grandmother has been wanting to tell you. I didn't think it would serve any useful purpose. I'm sorry if that upsets you, Princess, but it's the truth."

"Gee, Joe…after seeing my reaction what would make you think that?" She smiled and then turned serious as she reached up to gently touch the cheek she had smacked last night. "I'm so sorry. I was way out of line, no matter how upset I was. Will you forgive me?"

He took her hand and kissed it. "I should thank you. I had never been smacked by a beautiful woman before, now I can cross that off my list."

She smiled slightly, but still held his gaze, "Seriously, Joe, please forgive me."

He hugged her. "Of course, my dear…"

"Granddaughter," she interjected and then echoed his words from earlier, "It's okay, there's no harm in saying it. The fact that you haven't been able to lay claim to the royal heirs you created out of the most noble love I have ever witnessed in my life shouldn't stop you now from claiming me as your own. I am your granddaughter, Joseph Romero and as your queen, I thank you for the extraordinary service to the royal line of Renaldis and to the people of Genovia – even if no one but us knows."

He didn't try to stop the tears that fell freely, "Thank you, Princess. You have no idea how much those words mean to me.

Mia held him for several minutes until the emotions subsided. She kissed him on the top of the head and then stood to move over to her grandmother. "And you…will you forgive me? I implied or outright accused you of some terrible things. Knowing you as I do, I should have known better. I'm so sorry, Gramma."

Clarisse stood and pulled her into an embrace, "Of course, my dear. I understand your reaction, even if it was rather extreme, even for you." She gently chided.

Mia sniffled, "Guess I deserved that. Seriously, Gramma, I truly don't think there are many people in this world who understand the kind of duty and sacrifice that you have lived every day of your life." She glanced briefly at Joseph, "I'm so glad you got your fairytale ending…everyone deserves that."

Joseph joined the embrace as he held "his girls" feeling that, for the moment, all was right in the world.

He looked up towards heaven and breathed a silent prayer that Rupert was looking down on them at that moment and was aware with the utmost clarity that all that they had done to produce an heir to the throne of Genovia had been, without a doubt, that greatest gift anyone could be given.

The End


End file.
